


Did You Know?

by MooseFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFox/pseuds/MooseFox
Summary: It was love at first sight. If only they had realized sooner.





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I posted on my DeviantArt, KGB1130 pls check it out. I'll put my stories there and here :)

"Did you know I fell in love with you the moment I met you?"  
"I did, Sammich. I could see it in your eyes. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not ravage you on sight." 

Sam laughs. "I think you might've waited too long now, Gabe." His eyes stray down to the wound in Gabriel's chest. His grace is flowing out.   
"I think so too Samantha..." His eyes grow dimmer, sadder, as he sees Sam crying. "Don't cry for me Sammy. You still have your entire life ahead of you. Go live it, forget about me."   
His speech starts to slur, he's already so weak. 

"I could never forget you Gabe" Sam says as he leans down, catching their lips together in a lingering kiss. This kiss spoke of the love that was there, of what could've been. As Sam kissed Gabriel, he felt the archangel go limp in his arms. He pulled away slowly, knowing what he would see. His archangel had died with a look of peace on his face, which is all Sam could've asked for.

*Later that night*

Sam stood beside Dean as they watched the bodies burn. The bodies of both of their lost loves, of relationships that could have been, but never got the chance. They looked at each other and saw the same emotion in each others eyes. They would not forget their angels, no, they would fight in their memory from now on, until the Winchester brothers died. That was a promise, one they meant to keep.


End file.
